


What a wonderful world

by Inkdreamer



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Female Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield, Fluff, Kissing, Married Couple, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:13:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23459950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkdreamer/pseuds/Inkdreamer
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield
Comments: 7
Kudos: 72





	What a wonderful world

When she told him he kissed her. He kissed her so tenderly she wanted to cry because she was just so happy. A baby. Their baby. And he was so happy too! Deep down she'd known that he would never be angry or disappointed, but she had never dared to hope that he would be nearly this happy! 

After what felt like an eternity of kissing her he moved on to her stomach. He looked at it in awe. "I cannot imagine a little life growing in there" he said. 

Bilbo smiled and stroked his hair. She hoped the baby would have his long dark curls. Maybe even his eyes, those beautiful ice blue eyes that always looked at her so warmly in spite of their cold colour. 

Thorin brushed a finger along her stomach and she giggled. "That tickles!" 

He grinned. "Oh, does it? How about this?" And he lowered his head and breathed a kiss to her belly. 

She sighed. "That's better..." Lost in the feeling of his tender lips on her skin and his hair in her hands she closed her eyes. She knew he was smiling, she could feel it on her skin. And it painted a dreamy smile on her own face, she didn't have to make the slightest effort. 

"Then I will do it every day from now on until I can hold our child in my arms" he vowed. 

Bilbo opened her eyes again to look at him. "Every day for nine months? Your lips will be sore, my dear husband." 

But he kept his promise. He kissed her belly every day as it grew and when their child was finally born he kept kissing it and her every day. It was a beautiful little boy with his father's hair and eyes and his mother's smile. There was thin fuzz of black curly hair on his little feet and his cheeks. They named him Frodo and he was the most wonderful child they could have ever wished for.


End file.
